A sound mechanism for a fishing reel is known, in particular from document FR A 2 383 604, comprising firstly teeth that are stationary relative to the axis of the spool of the reel and secondly a pawl which engages said teeth to make the desired clicking noise. The problem which that prior document sets out to solve is to release the sound-generating pawl when the fisher mistakenly turns the spool in the direction opposite to normal unwinding of the line when drawn by a fish. This reverse rotation of the spool can damage the pawl and modify the clear sound it generates. To solve that problem, document FR A 2 383 604 proposes a pawl comprising a long strip of curved resilient material having an angled extension, said strip being elastically urged against the cylindrical wall in such a manner as to cause a portion of the strip to expand when the spool rotates in the normal unwinding direction, thereby pressing the sound-generating end against the teeth, whereas during rotation in the opposite direction, the strip is retracted, which has the effect of lifting the sound-generating end away from the stationary teeth.
That sound mechanism is indeed highly effective, however it requires a pawl to be made that is particularly complex in structure, and it also requires a toothed wheel, with those two parts being difficult to assemble relative to the reel assembly.